Freestanding stoves are becoming increasingly popular with the result that many facturers of freestanding stoves are marketing stoves which are wholly operative and may well be in accordance with various state and county codes controlling the use of such stoves, but which are not operative in a superior manner to enable efficient and complete burning of solid fuel to be burned therein in order to produce the maximum amount of heat output for a given amount of fuel burned. Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient stove including features which not only enable efficient burning of fuel therein, but which also support dependable and convenient operation of the stove independent of many of the maintenance problems which are usually associated with freestanding stoves.
Examples of various forms of stoves and heaters including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 152,566, 328,809, 1,135,478, 1,665,757, 2,875,748, 3,616,788, 3,981,292, 4,015,579, 4,099,511, 4,136,622, 4,140,101, 4,210,119, 4,230,091 and 4,233,955.